The Island Song
The Island Song is a song dedicated to Sodor. Lyrics Picture a land where the sky is so blue A storybook of land of wonder A magical land just waiting for you Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true Imagine a place where the sun always smile The valleys are green as can be The friends that you love are all waiting for you Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true Children follow the dream To the land of make-believe The Island of Sodor A magical land where dreams come true Follow the road that leads to your dream Over the hills and mountains Look for the skies with stars in their eyes Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true Children follow the dream To the land of make-believe The Island of Sodor A magical land where dreams come true The Island of Sodor A magical land where dreams come true Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Bill or Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duke * Rusty * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Harold * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter Episodes * Thomas and the Guard * The Flying Kipper * Percy and the Signal * Ghost Train * Woolly Bear * Percy and the Trousers * Percy's Promise * Domeless Engines * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Henry's Forest * Leaves * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Trust Thomas * All at Sea * One Good Turn * Escape * Heroes * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Granpuff * Bulldog * You Can't Win! * Trucks! * Home at Last * Special Funnel * Gallant Old Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * Paint, Pots and Queens * Fish * Toby's Seaside Holiday Music Video's Deleted and Extended Scenes * You Can't Win! - Duke pulling coaches over a bridge. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: # A deleted shot of Percy pulling coaches past the waterfall bridge in one direction and Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel in the other direction. # A distant shot showing Thomas with Annie and Clarabel, puffing away from the windmill. * One Good Turn - An extended wide shot showing Bill or Ben pulling trucks before pushing them back. * Gallant Old Engine - A deleted shot, supposedly set a few days after Rheneas makes it back to the village station, showing Rheneas puffing along with 2 red coaches and a brake van. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - Percy puffing past the watermill in a different direction while pulling the post train. * Unknown - 2 scenes from the 1st season show Percy with 2 vans along with a brake van, traveling past the mountainside, and another with the same load, going past a riverside, which can be seen at the beginning of Percy's Promise and Trust Thomas. Category:Songs